


Following Prompts

by Maggie_Maye



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggie_Maye/pseuds/Maggie_Maye
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots and more. These are all from the guided journal "Write the story". Each prompt includes 10 words that have to be included in the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is 'Two Best Friends are Baristas'   
> The words that must be included are: Coffee, Molehill, Insulation, Pane, Sneakers, Inspire, Pencil, Embroidery, Justify, and Loveless

Baristas

Cassian

I hate mornings. I mean I _really_ hate mornings. Saturday mornings are even worse. I should be able to sleep until noon, not up at 7am to sell coffee. I must really love Azriel to have taken this job. He loves mornings, he says the sun chases his shadows away. He would be content to sit at home every night doing embroidery like an old lady. I can think of a million other things he could do with those hands. I better hurry up or I’m going to be late.

I know that Az likes to be quiet and stand in the back while I like to be loud and the center of attention. I can’t ask for a better boyfriend. He puts up with my crazy ideas and helps keep me grounded. There are times that I feel like I could fly when he touches me.

I shake my head and get a move on. Azriel hates when I’m late. Even though I find it adorable when he glowers at me. I know that he’ll forgive me. He always forgives me, he has such a gentle nature.

Azriel

It’s almost 8am. Cass is supposed to be here, he better not be late again. I know he would rather stay up all night dancing and trying to inspire me loosen up. I wish I could be as carefree as Cass, the love of my life. I start getting the coffee brewing, pulling chairs off the tables, and change the sign in the window pane to open.

He is always late. I would be shocked if he showed up on time. That would probably justify the start of the apocalypse I chuckle to myself. The first customers begin to trickle in. Saturday mornings are usually pretty busy.

I hear the back door open and know that the day can now begin.

Cassian

“Az, I’m here and only 5 minutes late!” I yell as I walk in the door. I grab his hand and brush a kiss across his scarred knuckles. That always makes him blush, which makes him even more handsome. I grab a pencil and start greeting customers and taking orders. The morning goes by pretty fast, it does when we are busy. It’s like a dance, the way Az and I work together.

Whenever it’s not too busy, I find my eyes being drawn to him.  He has an unspoken grace in his movements. Like a warrior. I’m shaken from my thoughts by the bell above the door signaling a customer.

Azriel

The steady stream of customers has begun to taper off. Cass is helping the only customer in the store while I clean tables. I can’t help but take in the sculpted physique of the customer. He has shockingly red hair that seems to match his sneakers. I wonder if that was on purpose? I catch Cass’s eyes and wiggle my eyebrows, the smile that lights up his entire face always makes me blush. I am glad we are confident enough in our relationship to be able to check other people out and not make a mountain out of a mole hill. I walk up to the counter and get a look at the customer. He has been at the counter for a few minutes, hopefully Cass hasn’t been too obnoxious.

The customer begins to chuckle, a delicious sound. He gives his name for the drink order, even though he is the only one in the store. “Lucien” a very sext name for a very sexy guy. “Hey, Cass, I’ll make that order.” I usually stick more to the shadows, but I want to see this male.

I am glad I did, he is breathtaking. I see why Cass has been staring like a fool. I decide to step out on a limb and do something daring, I write Cass’s name and number on the cup. Cass covers it with the sleeve. I’m sure the twinkle in my eyes will give me away.

Cassian

“Thanks, Az. I always appreciate the help.” If I’m being honest, I don’t need help. I hand Az the insulation sleeve for the cup. I just like watching my boyfriend, my best friend, work the machine and make a delicious drink with a little foam art. “Thank you for coming to Velaris Coffee. Hopefully you’ll come again.” I say with a smirk. I take in the russet eye and the scar that mars his gorgeous face. It adds an edge to his face, but it makes him no less gorgeous. I realize I’m staring.

“Lucien, your drink is ready.” Az tells him.

I finally tear my gaze away and look at Az, I know instantly he was up to something. The way he looked at me and then at the customer, Lucien.

As Lucien gets his drink and heads to the door, I look down at the receipt and notice he had written his name and number on it. Az comes over and looks down and begins laughing. It catches me off guard, “What’s so funny?” He finally answers me, “I gave him your name and number too!”

What did I do to become the luckiest guy alive? I could live for centuries and never grow tired of this. I will also never grow tired of helping Az escape the memories of his loveless childhood. His ability to keep me on my toes just makes me love him more every day.


	2. First Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another little fluff piece. Comments and kudos are always delightful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was 'First Love' and these are the 10 words I needed to include: Dog Walker, Observe, Frightful, Broken, Curvy, Wooden, Violet, Rabbit, Stamp, and Maze

First Love

Azriel POV

I’ve finally had enough. I am done dealing with trust fund kids and their self-entitled attitudes. Thanks to my brothers for helping me start my own business: Shadowsinger Dog Walking. I’m nervous, I’m on my way to first client. Client: Elain Archeron Pet: Violet a Neapolitan Mastiff. This is my first client as a professional dog walker. 

I double check the address, this is it. Ok, Az, you can do this.  I ring the doorbell and wipe my clammy hands on the front of my jeans. I am frozen in place when I observe the most beautiful woman I have ever seen open the door.

“Hello, you must be Azriel. I’m Elain, are you here to meet Violet?”

“Yes,” I stammer, “It is nice to meet you.”I extend my hand as a giant black, brindle ball of hair runs up. “Violet, don’t jump on strangers.”, Elain tries to sound authoritative. “It’s fine”, I say laughing, “She seems excited. I’m sure we will get along great!”

Violet has got to be the best dog ever. She is very well trained and always makes people smile. She loves to play fetch, at least for a few minutes at a time. Being a larger dog, she definitely enjoys her breaks and rest time. Though, the best times are pick up and drop off when I get to see Elain.

Every day I see Elain, is a great day! Her effervescent personality has entranced me. Watching her curvy body as she greets Violet when we return has made me entirely jealous of a dog. My business begins to really take off, I even have to hire two more people to help keep up the demand. Even with more help, I still insist on being the only person to handle Violet, which means I am the only one to handle Elain.

I get nervous every time I go to pick up Violet, I walk her 4 times a week, what if Elain decides she doesn’t want my services anymore? Maybe I should tell her how I feel? No, I shouldn’t tell her, it’ll make things awkward. I need to just consider myself lucky that I get to see her regularly.

I walk up onto her porch and knock on the door like normal, unlike normal, it takes Elain longer to open the door. The sight before me is a broken Elain. Her face is red and splotchy, her nose is running. She looks up at me while choking back a sob, “I’m sorry, Azriel, I forgot you were coming today.”

“Elain, what’s wrong? How can I help?” I try to keep the panic out of my voice.

She throws herself into my arms, I just hug her and run my hands up and her back. Trying to soothe her. “Elain, please speak to me, what’s wrong, my love?” As soon as I say that, I regret it. I feel her tense up and her breathing hitches. Oh, my Gods, she is going to think I’m a crazy stalker.

She pulls back and looks up at me, “I’m sorry I am such a mess today. The rabbit I’ve been feeding for the past few weeks has disappeared. What if another animal killed it?” I release the tension I’ve been holding onto. I’m relieved she is only upset over a rabbit and not something more frightful. Hopefully she doesn’t mention me calling her ‘my love’. I don’t want to scare her.

“Hey, don’t worry. Would you like me to help you look for it?” I ask.

I’m answered with the biggest smile in the world, “Would you really do that for me?”, she exclaims.

That moment, our relationship changed. It changed in a good way. The next day I showed up with supplies build a wooden trap to catch her rabbit. We work well together, building the trap and deciding where to set it up. I came over daily for operation Rabbit Watch. After about 5 days we finally caught her rabbit!

The sheer delight in her eyes caused my heart to seize. I want her to look at me like that someday.

We ended up releasing the rabbit into her yard the same day we caught it. As soon as she looked into the little bunny eyes, she couldn’t keep it contained. “It’s better to let Roscoe run free. I wouldn’t feel right keeping him captive.” Elain says with a sigh. I raise my eyebrows at her, “Roscoe?”. She laughs and explains that he needed a name so she could talk to him.

We sit in a comfortable silence and stare up at the sky. “I guess you don’t need me come over every day, now that we caught Roscoe.” I said with regret, I really enjoyed spending these past few days with her.

She looks up instantly and quietly says, “I don’t _need_ you to come over, but I would like for you to come over and spend time with me.”

I almost fell off the step I was sitting on. I can’t believe it, she likes me too!!

We begin spending more time together, any time we are not working. We talk about our lives, families, hobbies, and just about anything else. The conversation just flows easily between us. She enjoys teaching me to garden and I teach her to cook. It never gets any easier each night I leave her to go home.

One beautiful day we are at the park. I’m playing fetch with Violet and Elain is sitting back on a blanket watching us. I live to see her smile and relaxed. I happen to catch her hiding a laugh behind her hand. “What is so funny?” I ask.

“I never noticed your tattoo before, please tell me it isn’t a tramp stamp.” She chokes out while laughing. I yank my t-shirt off over my head and she instantly stops laughing and stares at my tattoo. She instantly starts to blush and I want to know what she must be thinking. Her eyes widen even more as she notices my tattoo goes down my spine, wraps over my shoulders and goes across the top of my chest.

I explain to her that it is a tradition in my heritage and that it is a rite of passage to get the tattoos. I told her my brothers have similar markings. I pull my shirt back on and join her on the blanket. “Are you glad it isn’t just a tramp stamp?” I laugh.

She refuses to look me in the eyes and I’m worried I offended her. I take her hand and press a kiss to her knuckles. “Elain, my love, are you ok?”

She stammers, “Yes, I didn’t expect such beautiful work.”

I pull her up off the blanket, “Let’s get Violet home.”

Elain invites me to stay for dinner. After a few glasses of wine, we are sitting together on her couch. She puts her hand on my leg and begins to trace a pattern across my jeans. I’m entranced by the motion and watch her finger move. I take her chin and tilt her face to mine. The longing in her eyes almost causes me to come unglued. I lower my lips to hers and suddenly we are both kissing like our lives depend on it.

“I’m sorry, Azriel” she starts, but I press my finger to her lips and tell her to stop.

“My love, you have nothing to be sorry for, I’ve dreamt about this happening since our very first meeting. I have fallen head over heels for you. The way you bring beauty to every facet of your life, it amazes me. I love you Elain and I hope you feel the same.”

She looks at me with the most brilliant smile, “Azriel, I love you too!”

We begin kissing again. She runs her hands tentatively under my shirt. I pull it over my head and toss it onto the floor. She begins tracing my tattoos like a maze with her fingers and her lips. My imagination does not live up to reality.

Things progress, and soon my shirt isn’t the only one on the floor.

I find myself waking up in a super comfortable bed with a pink flower printed comforter. I’m glad this wasn’t all a dream.

“Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning, my Azriel.”


	3. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this chapter is: Blind Date.   
> The words I need to include are: Park bench, manager, beastie, honeydew, justice, man made, placement, fabric, prevention and basket.

Blind Date

 

Nesta

I cannot believe I let Feyre set me up on a blind date. I have too many other things going on in my left to deal with my matchmaking sister. I am beginning to think I need to hire a personal manager to keep everything straight. Oh well, I already agreed to the date.

I jump in the shower and wash my hair. Wrapped up in my bath robe, I stride to the closet and try to decide what to wear. I finally decide on a black pencil skirt and a dove gray blouse. The blouse is one of my favorites, the fabric is soft and delicate. I apply a bare minimum of makeup and pull my hair into a coronet of braids.

I don’t have any clue where I am being taken on this date, I can just hope I am not overdressed. I really wish Feyre would stop playing matchmaker. I only agreed to this date because Elain ganged up on me with Feyre.

All I know about this date is that his name is Cassian. He works for the justice department. He is the adopted brother of Rhys, Feyre’s fiancé. He is apparently taller than Rhys but has the same dark hair and olive complexion. That is all the busybodies would tell me.

I take a final look in the mirror. My braids are staying smooth and my makeup brings out the color of my eyes and my lips are a decadent red. I think I look stunning. The outfit is flattering, a flowing blouse, tight black skirt, and black stiletto heels.

The doorbell rings and I grab my phone and keys out of the basket by the door before I open it. I am awestruck by the male before me. Rhys is all grace and beauty, but Cassian is all sharp angles and muscles. I quickly regain my composure and put on a look of indifference. I don’t think he needs his ego stroked anymore.

“You must be Casssian. I’m Nesta. Shall we go?”

He smiles and extends his arm for me to take. I just stare him down and walk past him. I stop and look back at him, “Where are we going?”. My patience is already wearing thin.

“Nessie, if I told you that it would ruin the surprise.”

“Don’t call me that. Is that your car?”, I gesture towards the new BMW parked in front of my apartment. At least he has a nice car.

Cassian

I hope this blind date isn’t as disastrous as the one that Amren set me up with. That was an artificial, manmade woman. I’ll never forget how hard they all laughed at that little joke.

I get dressed in a nice pair of black jeans and a deep blue oxford shirt. I pull my hair back with the leather strap I always keep handy. I think I look damn good. I check the placement of the reservations. Time to drive and pick up Nesta. All I know is that she is Feyre’s older sister and that she won’t take my shit. This is going to be fun.

I park in front of a shiny new apartment and go ring the bell.

Suddenly, I am face to face with the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. She has a dangerous and unearthly vibe, like a beastie ready to rip my flesh from my bones. 

“You must be Cassian. I’m Nesta. Shall we go?”

I can’t even speak, I’m shocked by the combination of desire and fear that has spread through me. She is like a praying mantis, I’m worried she might bite my head off before the end of the night. I offer her my arm, but she just stares at me.

“Where are we going?” She asks with an icy voice.

“Nessie, if I told you that it would ruin the surprise.”

“Don’t call me that. Is that your car?” She begins to walk towards the BMW. I quickly walk ahead of her and open the door for her. She climbs into the low seat as smooth as silk. I have to stop from gaping at her legs, they are delicious looking in that tight skirt and stiletto heels.

I get into the car and start driving towards the Sidra Café. They have the best authentic Illyrian food in Velaris. Hopefully the viper at my side will appreciate it. I pull in front of the café and jump out of the car to race around to open her door for her. I am still blown away by my gorgeous date.

She looks at the café completely unimpressed. “Trust me, Nessie, the food is delicious.”

“Don’t.Call.Me.That.”

We walk in the door and Svenda, the owner, greets me with a bear hug. “If it isn’t one of my three favorite males!”, she coos. She releases me and looks at Nesta and smiles. “I have your favorite table ready for you.”, she says as she walks towards the patio.

The table faces the beauty of the river the café is named after, the Sidra. The table only has seating on one side, so that the river is all you can see. The downside, instead of chairs, there is only a park bench. Nesta stares at me, then the bench, and then back at me. I gesture for her to take a seat.

Nesta

This over-grown boy-child opens my car door and I slide into the passenger seat. He blatantly stares at my legs, I smirk, at least he appreciates beauty. We drive towards the area of the city that has cafes, boutiques, and art galleries. I admire the view out of the window as he pulls up to a little café called Sidra Café. I have heard Feyre talk about the delicious food here, but I haven’t eaten here yet. I know the food is traditional Illyrian food, which makes sense, Rhys is half Illyrian, so Cassian must be too.

“Trust me Nessie, the food is delicious.”

“Don’t.Call.Me.That.”

We walk inside and a middle aged woman envelopes him in a great bear hug. After he gets free of her embrace she leads us, to what she calls, his favorite table. It has a gorgeous, unobstructed view of the Sidra River. The lights and stars reflecting off of it are beautiful on this clear night. The hostess leaves us to sit down. That’s when I realize that instead of chairs, there is a park bench. Honey dew melon head, just motions for me to sit down.

I finally sit down and food starts to, almost magically, appear. I’m blown away by all of the tastes and textures and spices. It is no wonder this place is always so busy. The delicious food and wine is finally helping me to relax and enjoy my date.

Cassian

Once the food arrived, I could tell Nesta enjoyed it just as much as I did. She eventually relaxed and we spent the evening talking about our families and our childhoods. Once she loosened up, she was even more gorgeous.

Before I knew it, Svenda came to the table to let us know it was closing time. Nesta had relaxed enough that she let me take her hand as I paid the bill and we left.

“Do you need to get home, or can you take a walk?”

She smirks and looks down at her stiletto heels.

“Ok, no walk. How about I take you home and you can invite me in and make me some coffee?”

I am shocked when she agrees. We get back to her apartment, and I go to open her car door for her. I notice she had taken off her shoes, so I bent down and scooped her up and carried her to the door. She laughs as I place her back on her feet and that has to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

She unlocks the door and leads me into the kitchen. Watching her back side in that skirt, I would follow her into battle.

Two cups of coffee and two hours later, she yawns and I realize how late it has gotten.

“Nessie, should I leave or can I stay the night? I have protection.”, I say with a lopsided grin. “Don’t call me that. No, I think you should leave, I’m not the kind of girl to sleep with someone on the first date.” She says with a smile.

“This being a ‘first’ date implies there will be more dates.”, I smirk as she walks me to the door. I turn to kiss her goodnight and end up kissing her cheek. She turned her head to prevent an actual kiss on the lips.

“Good night you over grown man child.”, she says as she closes the door on me.

“I’ll call you!” I yell through the closed door before I walk back to my car.

Nesta

This date was actually fun, maybe I should thank Feyre. On second thought, I shouldn’t. She will never stop gloating if I did.


	4. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mor has a secret admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this is: Anonymous gifts start arriving on the doorstep.   
> The words I needed to include are: Teenager, camouflage, birch, harmony, rifle, screen door, wrinkle, dive, pick-up, sticker

Gifts

Why the hell is my doorbell ringing at 7am on a Saturday?! I grumble to myself as I walk to the door. I don’t see anyone through the peep hole. I swear if it is some kid playing a joke, I’m going to kill them. I open the screen door and see a small package on the step. There is no one around, so I pick it up. I briefly hear Az in my head, “Be careful, it could be a bomb.” I don’t care, bomb or not, I love surprises.

The box is about the size of a shoe box. It’s wrapped in midnight blue paper with a silver bow and my name written on a sticker. Hmm, I wonder who sent me this and why the delivery person didn’t ask for a signature of anything? Carrying it inside, trying to figure out what it is, has momentarily made me forget it is 7am on a Saturday. Maybe it’s donuts? I love donuts.

I sit the mystery box on the kitchen table and start the coffee pot. While it is brewing, I take a shower. As I’m getting dressed, I hear Feyre let herself into the apartment with her spare key. “Hey, Mor, what is this box on the table?”, I hear her yell through the door.

“I don’t know, I’ll open it once I’m dressed.”

Feyre is still holding the box and shaking it when I enter the kitchen.

“Hopefully it isn’t fragile with the way you’re shaking it. No hand it over, I’ll open it.”

I tear into the paper, there is a plain white box. I open it and find blue tissue paper. I move the tissue paper and discover a bat carved out of white birch wood. The details are amazing, the fine edges of the wings and the pointed ears.

“I am not sure who sent it, but they must know at least something about me. I do have a thing for bats.”

Feyre and I spend the next hour drinking coffee and eating breakfast. Neither one of us can think of who would have sent it, at least, without leaving a card. I put the bat on the mantel, it fits right in with my other bat decorations.

“Come on Mor, we need to hurry or we’ll be late to pick up the guys. You know how sensitive they are when they think we have forgotten them.”, Feyre says with a smirk.

It’s always a fun time with my family. We all decided to spend the day at the Sidra, tubing and swimming. I love being out in the sunlight and basking in the heat. “I’m completely sunburned, thanks Az, for not bringing the sunblock. Not all of us can hide in the shadows and still be tanned.”

“Come on guys, we need to head out. Feyre has to work tonight and I need some aloe on my burn.”

Cassian and Az snicker at my discomfort. I contemplate throwing them in the river, but they would probably like it. We take turns singing ridiculous songs as I drive the guys back to their apartment. Feyre and I head back to my apartment. Feyre jumps out of the car and beats me to the door. There is another package, this time in camouflage paper.

“Looks like someone has a secret admirer!”, Feyre shouts.

I follow her into the apartment and open the box. Inside is white sparkling tissue paper. Wrapped up in the paper is a gorgeous hair clip. It has red stones and crystals forming a soaring bird. It has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever received. I set the box on the table and a note falls out: ‘I’ve admired you from a distance. I know this bird will look like it is soaring on sunlight when it is in your hair. I hope you find it as stunning as I find you.’

Feyre read the note over my shoulder, “Someone has a serious crush on you!”

I laugh it off, even though I am intrigued by the gift giver. Who has been watching me? Who have I been watching? “Feyre, who do you think it could be? Do you think it’s the guys playing a joke?”

“I don’t think it’s the guys, they aren’t observant enough to know what kind of hair clip you would like. I think it is that girl you ogled all summer at the pool.”

“No, Fey, I don’t think it’s her. She never acknowledged my presence all summer. Even when I made a point to walk in front of her in my bikini every chance I had.”

I order pizza as Fey jumps in the shower. She has a shift at the coffee shop where she works with Az and Cass. The pizza is delivered just as she gets out of the shower. She dives right in and grabs a couple of slices. “Thanks for the pizza, I’m leaving. I’ll call you in the morning!”, she says as she walks out of the front door.

I grab a slice of pizza and head into the living room. I grab my laptop, I might as well work on some homework before class on Monday. My life is such an exciting thing, doing homework on a Saturday night. I manage to study for about an hour before I get distracted. I take a quick shower and then decide to watch some TV in nothing but my bathrobe. There are perks to living alone. After watching the new episode of West World, I decide to get some sleep. The sheets are cool against my sunburned skin. I fall asleep thinking of the bat statue and the hair clip, who knows me enough to send such thoughtful gifts without me knowing who it is??

I get up early on Sunday and stumble into the kitchen to make coffee. I check the messages on my phone. The only message is from Feyre letting me know she made it home safely after work. I try to get motivated to study more, but I think I am going to be lazy today. I have class all day tomorrow, I’d rather rest today and have more energy tomorrow to stay awake during boring lectures. I spend the day reading and watching mindless TV. Just before I fall asleep, I get another text message from Fey.

“Any more packages?”

“Nope, nothing. I guess I’ll see what Monday has in store. Good night Fey.”

Monday starts like any other day. I have econ lecture first and then psych. Luckily, I only have 2 classes today. Just as I open the door to leave, I see a teenager walking away and another package on the step. “Hey! Did you leave this package here?”

“Yes, some guy paid me to leave it, I didn’t ask who or why, it’s none of my business. I just wanted the quick $20.”, He says as he continues to walk away.

I grab my books and laptop and the package on my way to the car. This package is expertly wrapped in delicate blue paper, not a wrinkle anywhere. I open the box and find an envelope nestled into tissue paper. I carefully open the envelope and inside is a ticket to ‘Wicked’. I’ve wanted to see this forever! There is another note: I know you like Broadway and have wanted to see the production of Wicked for quite a while. I would be honored to escort you. Just be at the theater at 7pm and I’ll introduce myself.

I immediately take a pic of the note and send it in the group message.

Mor-maid: Any idea on who sent this or what I should do about it?

Az-hole: Seems to me like you have a stalker, I’d call the police.

Cass-act: I’d go! Those tickets aren’t cheap!

Fey-vorite: I’d go, but have Az or Cass drive you there so they can keep an eye on things.

Mor-maid: I’m going to go, if they wanted to hurt me, they would have already. They _do_ know where I live.

Az-hole: I’ll take you and make sure you aren’t hurt. I’ll keep you safe, should I bring a gun or signal the police? Lol.

Mor-maid: How about you just drive me and then make sure I’m not kidnapped.

I head into the lecture hall and keep trying to figure out who it could be. I’d rather be at home trying to narrow down who I think it could be, instead I’m in econ trying not to fall asleep. I manage to stay awake during both lectures and then head home. I almost panic when I can’t find my keys, but I finally find them after I rifle through my bag for 20 minutes. There aren’t any new packages at the door. I’m actually kind of sad over that. I walk in and drop my books on the couch, about that time Feyre leaves the kitchen and scares the shit out of me.

“Sorry, I stopped by for more pizza on my way to my night class.”, Feyre says with an apologetic smile. “When is your big surprise date?”

“Friday, I have a week of anticipation and only a week to get an outfit.”

“You’ll look great in anything Mor, you are a natural beauty. Do you mind if I stay the night? I have an early class tomorrow and don’t want to drive home after my late class tonight?”

“Of course, you can stay, this is basically your apartment too.” I laugh.

The week seems to drag on forever. I just need it to be Friday already. I have the perfect outfit chosen and the hair clip matches it perfectly.

Finally, Friday arrives. Az picks me up and drives me to the theater. He just glowers at anyone who looks my way. “Mor, why do you think the world is full of peace and harmony?” He asks.

“I like to find the sunshine in the cloudy days. It helps to keep a positive attitude about life. Do I look ok? I am so nervous.” I start rambling. As soon as Az stops at the curb, I am out of the car and heading to the theater door. I’m greeted by one of the ushers and get led to a private entrance.

Waiting at the door is the unbelievably gorgeous woman from the pool. I am enchanted by her jet black hair and candy apple red lips. She walks over and gives me an approving look. “I’m Amren. I hope you didn’t mind the gifts. I wanted to make a big impression on you. The clips look fantastic in your hair, just like I imagined. I’ve been wanting to talk to you all summer and just never found the right time.”

I grab her and pull her against me and kiss her. “I’ve been lusting after you all summer!”. I kiss her again.

She takes my hand and leads me into the theater, “Let’s head in to see Wicked and then go back to my place and _be_ wicked.” All I can do is blush and let her lead the way.

 


End file.
